Like None Other
by skrinkle
Summary: Inseparable is a word Beat and Rhyme have always understood, and always will. After all, there's no other bond quite like one with a brother. A *soon to be* collection of Beat/Rhyme sibling oneshots.


Attempting TWEWY fanfiction. Because Beat and Rhyme family fluffiness is adorable~

* * *

"Are you sure you want to be here, Beat?" Rhyme glanced at her brother as she browsed through a selection of shirts. "I mean, I know you have other things to do…"

Beat crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, scanning the store that was just a little too pink for his liking. "S'fine, yo. I wanna get you somethin'. Take your time." He held out a hand as Rhyme tried to protest, and shooed deeper into the shop.

To be honest this was the last place he wanted to be on a Saturday, but he liked spending time with his sister. Which meant he could put up with helping her shop in sickeningly feminine shops crowded with hostile teenage girls ready to jump anyone that got hold of something they wanted first. He knew Rhyme had an interest for fashion ins and outs, even though she hardly ever wore anything faddish herself. The way she would go on about the latest this or that, he sometimes wondered why her wardrobe consisted of nothing but large shirts and baggy pants or overalls. Nothing even remotely form-fitting, to say the least. But Beat decided he was fine with that, he had seen what some of her classmates wore to school on a daily basis. It was a wonder how most of the underclassmen were even allowed to leave the house, looking like they did at such young ages…

'…_Don't got no self respect, that ain't right.' _Reaching up to scratch the back of his neck, Beat noticed a number of other customers eyeing him warily. It was obvious he looked a bit out of place, loitering around strictly feminine stores in a sketchy demeanor. He made an effort not to acknowledge the presentation of undergarments on his right.

He tugged his beanie over his ears and moved out of the way of an oncoming crowd, digging his hands in his pockets and wandering over to where Rhyme mulled over a display of shirts and tanks.

Rhyme turned to smile at him, passing a small bundle into his arms. "I like these."

At first glance Beat could tell they would be too big for her. Rhyme was easily a size extra-small, yet everything she bought was deliberately up a size. This kind of behavior had surfaced back when Rhyme had turned ten; it seemed almost overnight she had discarded all her normal clothes in favor of more loose fitting garments. A shame, some people said, because most girls would kill for such a petite figure as hers. He couldn't help but remember but remember how it all started, when Rhyme went through a particular outfit-stealing phase. Most days he would find he was missing multiple articles of clothing, and sure enough if he went into Rhyme's room she would be there, wearing one of his large t-shirts and admiring herself in the mirror even though it went well past her knees. He supposed it was because she had always looked up to him, including his sense of style. After all, he was the older sibling figure. Still, she was a girl. Girls liked to wear, well, girly things…didn't they?

"Hey, how d'ya like this?" He lifted up a small hooded dress with rabbit ears.

"It's cute, but I don't think dresses are all that comfortable…"

"Yo, try it on."

"Beat, you know I don't like-"

"C'mon. I jus' wanna see you in it."

Rhyme caught the smirk on his face, and took the dress with mock exasperation. "Okay fine, I'll try it on. But just for a minute." Quickly, she took the bundle of clothes from his other hand and turned to find a dressing room. Beat lazily followed, careful not to bump into any other shoppers that crowded the displays around him.

The crowds thinned and filled with new people as he patiently waited outside the dressing room she occupied. A rustle and swish of clothes came from within, and Rhyme soon cracked open the door to tentatively peek outside. Upon Beat's motions for her to step out, she shyly opened the door to show herself off. The dress, black with red stitching, hugged her small frame and splayed into a frill of pleats at the waist. She stood with her thin legs together, toes pointed inward, the stance she usually took when feeling particularly self-conscious. Fingering the lace bows that scattered the sides, she spun around for herself in the mirror inside.

Beat raised his eyebrows. "Wow. Ya look real cute, yo." It was true, no doubt she would be stunning when she got older. Being the protective brother he was, he made a mental note to watch out for wayward boys if Rhyme ever outgrew her current fashion preferences.

Rhyme blushed, concealing a giggle with the back of her hand and rocking on her heels. Without saying a word she slid back into the dressing room and locked the door. Trying to get the damned thing off as soon as possible, no doubt. Chuckling, Beat kicked at the carpet before noticing he had attracted another few strange looks. Perhaps leering like he was while close enough to peer into a girl's dressing room did look a little peculiar…

Beat _really_ did enjoy spending time with his Rhyme, as he was reminded by her excited smile as they stood in line to purchase a few tops she absolutely couldn't leave without. A warm feeling of pleasure always washed over him whenever Rhyme was happy, especially when he was the cause of her happiness. As long as he was with her, he didn't mind that he was in a cramped, perfumed space he otherwise wouldn't be caught dead in, or that he was holding an assortment of clothes adorned with hearts and glitter for his tiny sister. Even though they were one or two sizes too big.

* * *

Awwww, awkward Beat is awkward in girly stores =^-^=

I'd like to know what you think so far, rewiews are zetta awesome. *thumbsup*


End file.
